Surprise
by LittlefootXAli
Summary: Littlefoot takes Ali to meet the Tinysauruses and Ali gets a surprise that will change their lives.


Surprise

Ali returned to the Great Valley and went to meet Littlefoot. Littlefoot took Ali to the Secret Caverns where the Tinysauruses lived. They played with the Tinysauruses giving them rides and letting them slide on their backs. Ali said "They're so small and cute." Later they went to the forest and Ali said "They are small enough to be our kids." Littlefoot laughed and nuzzled Ali.

A few days later Ali noticed her appetite increased and she was having stomach pain. _I must have a stomach ache_ she thought. Littlefoot knew what was happening to Ali. Ali went to the watering hole and drank a few gulps. As she drank the pain increased. Ali said "This is definitely not a stomach ache." Ali went to Old One and said "A pain in my stomach isn't getting better." Ali's mom joined them. She asked "Dear what's wrong?" Ali said "I have a pain in my stomach." They knew why Ali was having stomach pain.

Old One said "There is nothing wrong with you. You are expecting an egg." Ali shouted "I'm having a baby!" Old One and Ali's mom said "The first time we were having an egg we also thought it was a stomach ache." Old One asked "How did this happen?" Littlefoot and Ali took them to the Secret Caverns where they met the Tinysauruses. The Old One and Ali's mom didn't know such small dinosaurs existed.

Ali slept on her side because the egg made it uncomfortable to sleep on her stomach. Rhett noticed Ali on her side and asked "Why are you on your side?" Ali answered "I'm having a baby." Rhett passed out after hearing this. A few days later Bron's herd arrived in the Great Valley. Bron and Shorty met Littlefoot and Bron said "A flier told me you had a girlfriend." Littlefoot said "Ali is more than my girlfriend." Ali turned to the side showing her bump and Bron and Shorty passed out.

Bron said "Son, what happened?" Littlefoot said "Since mom died and you are always with your herd I want to have a family I never had." Bron said "I failed as a dad. I won't leave my grandchild like I left your mother. You will be the dad I never was." Ali was making a nest getting ready to lay the egg. Ali was lying on her side she knew the egg will be laid soon. Littlefoot, Shorty and Rhett approached the nest. Ali said "I think it's time."

The egg popped out and landed in the nest. Rhett and Shorty passed out after the egg was laid. Ali relieved she laid the egg got up and looked at the golf ball sized egg. Littlefoot and Ali nuzzled the egg and each other. Bron said "I'm going to be a grandpa." Littlefoot hadn't played with his friends for a few days and they wondered where he was. Cera said "We haven't see Littlefoot for a few days let's look for him and find out why he hasn't played with us." Petrie said "Me know what wrong with Littlefoot." Everyone looked at Petrie "Follow me." Everyone followed Petrie to Littlefoot's nest. Petrie said "There reason why Littlefoot no play with us." Ducky said "Littlefoot with Ali he is he is." Chomper said "That doesn't explain why Littlefoot doesn't play with us for days." Ruby noticed Ali laid an egg.

Ruby said "Ali laid an egg an egg Ali did lay." Cera asked "How did this happen?" Littlefoot explained he took Ali to the Secret Caverns to meet the Tinysauruses and a few days later Ali was having what she thought was a stomach ache. Cera laughed "I can't believe you thought it was a stomach ache." Littlefoot said "After seeing the Tinysauruses I wanted to have a baby."

Littlefoot's family and Ali's mom gathered around the nest as the egg started to move. Cracks appeared and the shell fell apart. The baby girl who looked like Littlefoot looked around. Littlefoot said "She looks just like mother. I will name her Jenna." Littlefoot and Ali licked Jenna and Jenna drooled on them. Bron and Ali's mom smiled at their granddaughter. Bron, Ali's mom and Littlefoot's grandparents nuzzled Jenna and Jenna drooled on all of them.

Littlefoot and Ali went to get breakfast with Jenna and Littlefoot gave Jenna a tree star. Jenna squeaked and played with the tree star. Jenna licked the tree star before she chewed it. Littlefoot saw the tiny bites in the tree star and said "Tree stars will make you big and strong." Jenna finished her tree star and Littlefoot said "You ate the whole tree star by yourself. I am so proud of you." Ali picked up Jenna and placed her on Littlefoot's back where she went to sleep.


End file.
